


A Small Gesture

by j_vie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_vie/pseuds/j_vie
Summary: An original work.
Kudos: 2





	A Small Gesture

As I was walking down the pathway on a cold windy day, a food stall caught my attention. I approached the vendor and bought food, remembering that I haven’t had any breakfast. I know that tacos, shawarma and hot cocoa aren’t the best food combination on a chilly morning, but who cares? I love them. Food is food, all the same.

Taking in the yummy aroma of the hot cocoa, I took a sip. While I was eating my food on a stool, I noticed a bench that was occupied by a smelly and dirty-looking father and son pair. Whenever a person will pass by them, they would go and beg them for food and money. But before they could take one step towards them, people would immediately get away and ignore them like they have the plague, or like they’re some kind of trash.

Well, now, isn’t that rude? _They’re still human with the rights to be respected._

I feel unhappy and disgusted. Not because of the beggars but because of the people ignoring them. Not to mention, the government didn’t do anything about their situation. At least not yet anyway. I rolled my eyes mentally at those politicians telling the citizens about their empty promises and so-called ‘plans’ for the country. Which reminds me of what my teacher told me: _“Politicians are men of their actions.”_ How ironic. All they know is talk, procrastinate and talk. Or at least that’s what I think they do in my country. No offense to my fellow citizens, but I think the government here is pretty darn useless. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the little boy suddenly cried.

“Father, why is the world cruel?”

The man who sat right next to the boy gave him a bitter smile, “The world isn’t cruel, son. It’s just that the people living in this world are cruel. That’s how society is. We can’t do anything about it.”

“Why not? People help other people when they’re in need, right? They should help us too. God should help us.” Sadness, anger, and confusion was evident on his little face. It was clear that he hadn’t yet understood the rules of the world.

“Son, listen very well. People don’t care about beggars like us. You saw how they ignore us like we were invisible, right? The socio-economical status of beggars like us, is very low, and do you know what that means? It means that no matter how hard we try to ask for their help, they will only turn a blind eye.” It was clear that he doesn’t want the boy to know the ugly truth.

“Then what about God? Why isn’t he helping us?”

“Oh, but He is, son. God is always helping us in small, little ways that we couldn’t think of. But even though He’s helping us, it wouldn’t change the fact that we are homeless and poor, and we need to survive on our own. If only I stopped to think about the future back then, we wouldn’t have to suffer like this, especially you. I’m so sorry, son.”

The boy looked at his father with teary eyes and hugged him, realizing that no matter how hard they beg for people to help them, no one will come and help them. Tears ran down my face just as raindrops fell down from the sky. I wondered if the sky was also crying as I watched the thin frame of the poor boy buried himself in his father’s embrace. I wiped my tears away, and stood up from my seat. I bought food from the vendor, again.

I approached the father-son duo with an umbrella on my hand and a plastic bag on another. As I sat on the bench, the little boy looked at me and our eyes met. He looked away, afraid that I would yell at them to get away from me. I sighed quietly.

“Not all people are cruel, you know.” I muttered. He looked at my hands in front of him that held the bag full of food. I gently put it in his hands as I stood up. “And God always have time to help everyone. Pray a little harder, little boy, He always listens. Just have faith.” I patted his head and gave him my jacket and umbrella.

“Thank you, ma’am." They gave me a smile. A sincere smile that was full of hope, full of life, full of happiness. I looked back at them with a smile of my own and walked away, drenched in heaven’s bitter tears. The wind embraced me in a freezing hug as I walked down the pathway, accompanied by the music of the water splashing and the thunder rumbling. Knowing that I’ve done the right thing, I discovered a new sense of purpose and a warm fire burning inside of me joyfully. I didn’t think that a small act of kindness can make such a big impact, a small act of kindness that made others happy.

_You can never become poor by giving, anyway._


End file.
